


Let the Light Glow

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, Girl Band, Song Lyrics, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: The tall blonde then walked up closer to the mic from where she’d been pacing and strumming her guitar. She played the guitar as she looked up and stared directly at Lena. Blue orbs locked on green ones as Kara opened her mouth to sing.Lena’s breath caught in her throat as the words sunk in and processed through her very much malfunctioning brain. She bit her bottom lip as Kara stared intensely at her while she played her guitar and belted out the lyrics. Soon Alex stepped up to her microphone to join in with Kara’s singing; their voices a perfect blend as their tones complemented each other nicely.ORThe band AU based on Jazzfordshire's fic that nobody asked for.





	Let the Light Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lena and the Worldkillers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992210) by [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire). 



> Hello everyone! I was listening to East of Eli and got this idea and also based a little bit off of Jazz's fic linked above.
> 
> The song [Glow](https://youtu.be/2jMvCmhEo9M) by East of Eli (this video features Chyler Leigh as well) that inspired me to write this fic. 
> 
> I also want to thank my beta reader[ AnxiousHotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousHotdog/pseuds/AnxiousHotdog). (I actually have one now!)  
> Hope y'all enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are mine and I do not own any of these characters.

Kara fiddled with her guitar strap as she glanced at her sister who was pacing in front of her with a sheet clutched tightly in her hand. Tonight was their first big gig at a fancy bar downtown and it was safe to say that the Danvers sisters were nervous.

"Alex please stop pacing you're making me more nervous." Kara huffed as she plucked a few strings of her guitar. She smiled down at the custom electric guitar admiring its navy-blue body, red tortoiseshell pickguard, and ebony fretboard.

She had received it as a gift form Alex when she was first adopted from the Danvers family at age 13. Ever since her parents died in a fire when she was younger, music had become a way for her to express herself. She had begged Alex to teach her how to play and it was one of the first things they had bonded over since Kara came into their family. They had started their own band, D², during Kara's sophomore year and Alex's senior year. Since then, they've been playing in small venues but their fanbase had slowly begun to grow. Alex was a surprisingly wonderful singer and often sang the larger versus of their songs. Kara wrote songs and they occasionally did covers as well. Kara had an amazing voice as well that complemented her sister's beautifully along with her fantastic skills at the guitar and piano.

Kara was brought out of reminiscing about their past when an electric guitar cable hit her in the middle of her forehead. Kara pouted at her sister and rubbed her head with exaggerated movements and a loud 'ow!'. Alex just simply rolled her eyes at her sister, well used to her childish behavior.

“Focus Kara we need to practice for tonight for our gig at Solas*!”

“I am focused Alex!”

Alex just raised an eyebrow at her before shaking her head as she walked over to the microphone that they had set up in the basement. Kara plugged her guitar in as she plucked a few cords to test out the sound.

For the next few hours, they practiced for their biggest gig yet and of course pausing to have Kara’s favorite food, potstickers, for lunch.

* * *

At Solas, Lena Luthor made sure everything was ready for the band that would be playing tonight. She decided that to attract more customers she would try to hire a live band. She had heard from her friend, Sam Arias, that the band D² was rather good. She knew nothing about that band, but Sam had told her to trust her. Lena did not have many friends in her life apart from Sam whom she’d learn to trust very much over the years, so she agreed. She busied herself making sure that the stage was set up properly as Sam sat in the corner scrolling through her phone.

Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she worried it nervously. She had tried to ask Sam to tell her anything about the band, but the taller woman had been very tight lipped about it. She specifically told Lena not to google them or look them up on any social media. Lena knew that there was no point in arguing with her, so she just sighed as she sat against the bar stool and checked her watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes, counting down to the time the infamous band would arrive.

* * *

Kara and Alex pulled up to the fancy looking bar in Alex’s black Chevy Tahoe. Alex let out a low whistle as she could practically feel the expensiveness of the place. Alex had talked to her girlfriend Sam who was friends with the owner of the bar. Alex had never met Sam’s friend, but Sam has mentioned her many times. In turn, Sam knew plenty about Kara but has never met her and from the information that they both exchanged about both women, Alex and Sam knew that Kara and Lena would get along wonderfully. Yes, they were like night and day, but their opposites would balance each other out. Alex and Sam both couldn’t wait for the two women to meet.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts as Kara pulled her electric guitar case out of the back of the car along with some of their other equipment. They luckily did not need to bring any of the heavier stuff as Sam had mentioned to her that Lena had all of that in the bar already. Alex pulled her leather jacket tighter around her shoulders as she and Kara walked into the large bar.

* * *

 Kara’s eyes widened upon entering the bar as she tried to take in as much of her surrounding as she could. Sam was there to greet them as she pulled Alex in for a quick kiss.

“You must be Kara!” Sam exclaimed as she pulled Kara into a hug.

Kara was a bit startled at first, but she hugged the dark-haired back with a small smile.

Sam pulled away and looked her up and down with a small conspiratory smirk that had Kara shifting in confusion as she felt her cheeks heat up. Sam leaned over to Alex and whispered in her ear as a predatory grin of her own spread across her face.

Kara eyed the two women with a suspicious look but let it go once Sam had led them to a sizable stage. Kara’s eyes widened as she saw just how large the stage was. She felt her nerves rise again before taking a deep breath and shaking it off.

They were due to play in about an hour, so they still had a little bit of time to set up. Kara put her guitar case on the table and gingerly took out her beloved guitar. She noticed there were two stools on the stage next to the microphones as she rolled up the sleeves on her dark blue flannel.

Kara flicked her ponytail over her shoulder as she settled onto the stool. Her dark green boots rested on the lower rung stool as she rubbed her sweaty palms against her black jeans. She picked up her guitar and started to strum it softly as she the warm sound instantly calmed her nerves.

She nervously fiddled with her glasses as she ran through the song in her head. She glanced up to watch as Alex was doing the same as she paced across the stage muttering the lyrics under her breath.

After practicing for a bit Kara glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized that they were going to start very soon. She was so focused on practicing that she didn’t even notice! She inhaled deeply as she realized just how many people were there.

The bar was much busier due to their performance being promoted and the bar is pretty popular anyway. Kara glanced at her sister who gave her a reassuring smile then at Sam who gave them two thumbs up.

Kara wondered when she’d meet the owner of the bar. Alex had told her that she’d meet the bar owner soon because they were friends with Sam. Kara pushed that thought out of her mind as she set her guitar down and jumped up and down a few times to psych herself up for the performance.

* * *

Lena glanced at her watch once again as she perched herself in one of the booths towards the back of the bar, but still with a clear view of the stage. She adjusted her dark floral skirt and made herself comfortable as her hands came up to fiddle with her necklace.

She had to admit that the two women of D² were rather attractive. They weren’t who she was expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised to see a bubbly blonde and a sarcastic singer.

Sam slid into the booth next to her and told Lena that she would introduce her to Kara and Alex after the show.

Lena did not really want to admit it, but she was smitten with Kara already. The blond had a tight ponytail and cute glasses that framed her face nicely. She was wearing black jeans that showed off powerful thighs with dark green combat boots. Lena could see a white shirt peeking out underneath the blue flannel the young woman was wearing. Lena watched as the rolled-up sleeves showed strong forearms as she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

    

Sam glanced over at Lena and could practically see the drool coming out of her friend’s mouth. The taller woman let out a small laugh as she smirked to herself at the sight.

Kara and Alex were getting ready as they fiddled with the microphone and tested the sound on the speakers.

Lena felt her jaw drop as she watched Kara unbutton the dark blue flannel. Lena sucked in a deep breath as inches of tan skin was revealed. The navy flannel was thrown aside offstage as the blond woman reached up to pull her hair out of its ponytail.

The bar owner felt her mouth dry as she wet her lips when Kara’s toned arms reached up to pull her hair tie out as she left the elastic around her wrist. Lena was brought out of her thoughts by laughter as she tore her eyes away from Kara to glance at Sam.

Sam snorted at the heart eyes that Lena was making at the younger Danvers as she shook her head at the other woman. Lena turned back just in time to watch Kara run a hand through her blonde locks as she took off her glasses to reveal a pair of shimmering blue eyes.

Lena sighed at the sight of the literal goddess that stood on the stage before her as she looked at the white tank top that displayed the blonde’s toned biceps nicely. And of course, to top it all off, the blonde wore black suspenders that hung off her broad shoulders nicely. Lena cleared her throat as she noticed how dry it was. She reached for the glass of whiskey in front of her as she took a long sip.

The lights dimmed on the stage as Alex walked up to pull the microphone off its stand. She gave a little wave to the audience as the chatter quieted down. “I’d like to thank you all for coming and of course to Ms. Luthor who generously allowed us to play here,” Alex said as she raised her microphone to point to Lena and Sam’s booth. “We’d like to start off playing a few songs. Most of them are covers, but we will be ending with a song written by my little sister Kara.”

“Hey, I’m only two years younger than you!” Kara butted in with a huff and the famous Kara Danvers pout. “Plus, I’m an inch taller than you!” The blonde grinned triumphantly as she flashed the crowd her megawatt smile.

“Anyway,” Alex continued with an eye roll, “I know we don’t have a lot of time here, so we’re only going to a few songs for you guys tonight,” Alex shrugged as the crowd groaned, “I know, I know, but hopefully the owner will let us come back.” She said as she sent a wink to Lena and Sam.

Alex and Kara played a couple of songs with mostly Alex signing and Kara playing her guitar and doing backup vocals.  
Alex walked back up to the front of the stage a little more breathless than before once the cheers and whistles died down after they had finished their third song. “And for our last song, we’d thought we would sing a brand-new song written by my little sister,” Alex said pointed back to Kara who gave a megawatt grin in response, adjusting the dark leather guitar strap on her shoulder.

“It’s called Glow.” Kara started as she began to play the opening notes.

Alex took to the front of the stage as she started to sing quietly.

 _You call this a madness_  
You _think you think how could I call this home?_  
_And where do I belong in the cosmic mystery_

Alex paced around the stage as Kara sang a few backup vocals as she strummed her guitar. Lena had to admit that Alex was a wonderful singer. She watched Kara play the notes on her guitar as she sang quietly from behind Alex.

 _To the light,_  
_With a smile, yeah you recognize if you learn_  
_To open up and let it become_  
_Let it be when you cannot find the words_  
_Let the light, let the light glow_

Lena and Sam watched the performance glancing at the audience every now and then as they seemed to enjoy it as well. The Danvers sisters sang pouring all their heart and soul into the song as they finished out the refrain.

Kara sang the ‘oh’s as Alex jumped around the stage and tossed her short auburn locks around. The tall blonde played her guitar as her head bobbed to the music and Alex brought the microphone back up to her mouth to sing.

 _This chaos, a manmade theory_  
_We've heard it all before, a tragedy we're told_  
_To accept our fate_

Alex glanced up at Sam on the word fate as Sam bit her bottom lip to contain her large grin. Alex smiled as she continued to sing, keeping her eyes locked on Sam’s deep brown ones.

The older Danvers moved around the large stage as she nodded her head to the beat. Kara took over signing the next verse as she plucked the strings on her deep blue electric guitar.

 _Just hear me right now_  
_Be the one you wanna grow to love_  
_Longing for when peace will come_  
_Take no path that cannot make a way_  
_To the light, let the light glow_

  
Kara glanced over at her sister with a wide smile as Alex gave her a grin back. Alex took over singing as Kara stepped back a bit to just play her guitar as she beamed at the audience. Alex sang as she bent down to high-five some of the spectators in front of them.

The tall blonde then walked up closer to the mic from where she’d been pacing and strumming her guitar. She played the guitar as she looked up and stared directly at Lena. Blue orbs locked on green ones as Kara opened her mouth to sing.

 _Just me_  
_I see_  
_The power of saving grace_  
_Remember this_  
_There's power in your name_  
_Keep holding on_  
_To the good that you bring_  
_A peace_  
_A light in the darkest of days_  
_Be fierce_  
_Be strong_  
_Fierce as can be_  
_Secure the heart you wear on your sleeve_  
_The brave_  
_The pride_  
_You are royalty_  
_And don't you forget it_

Lena’s breath caught in her throat as the words sunk in and processed through her very much malfunctioning brain. She bit her bottom lip as Kara stared intensely at her while she played her guitar and belted out the lyrics. Soon Alex stepped up to her microphone to join in with Kara’s singing; their voices a perfect blend as their tones complemented each other nicely. Alex singing the ‘oh’s’ this time while Kara sang the last refrain and played the notes on her guitar.

 _Let the light, let the light glow_  
_Keep on_  
_Let the light glow_  
_Yeah let the light glow_  
_Let the light glow_  
_Yeah let the light glow_

Kara and Alex finished both slightly panting as Kara strummed out a few notes on her guitar before swinging it behind her back. She ran a hand to push her blond locks out of her face that had fallen from their intense performance. Lena clapped along with the rest of the audience as the crowd went wild.

Alex took an exaggerated bow as Kara gave a two-fingered salute before they both left the stage to get a drink.

“You’re looking a little thirsty Lena,” Sam said with a smirk as she took in Lena’s flushed face and red ears. Lena gave Sam a death glare and middle finger before drowning the rest of her whiskey.

Lena took to the stage to thank the crowd for coming as and to give another round of applause to D². As expected, the crowd went wild as Lena smiled and walked back to the bar with Sam as club music took over the speakers once more.

Once the Danvers siblings finished packing up their equipment and gathering their items, they walked over to the private booth. Alex adjusted her leather jacket while Kara had her guitar in its black case slung over her back, her blue flannel over one arm, and her glasses now on her face.

Lena sucked in a breath as she saw just how gorgeous Kara was up close. She noticed how blue the tall woman’s eyes were as she blinked slowly at the goddess in front of her.

Kara felt similarly as she stared at the dark-haired woman sipping her whiskey elegantly. Kara gulped as her hand went to fiddle her glasses that we not on her face at the moment, so she only ended up awkwardly touching her face. She tried to keep her eyes from roaming Lena’s beautiful body as she took in all the perfect pale skin with a strong jaw and high cheekbones.

Sam smirked as she saw how Kara and Lena made heart eyes at each other and cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Alex rolled her eyes playfully as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Sam as the taller women cleared her throat.

Kara and Lena tore their gazes away from each other and tried to hide their matching blushes.

“I’m Lena,” Lena said sticking her hand out to Kara in greeting.

Kara smiled shyly, seemingly a completely different person from the wild carefree blond that was on stage just moments ago.

“Pretty...” Kara whispered dreamily as she stared into Lena’s stunning emerald eyes and grabbed her hand to shake. “I-I mean it’s pretty to meet you. Wait no, it’s nice to you meet me. Hold on that’s not what I meant.” Kara continued to ramble as she ducked her head under Lena’s amused smirk.

Lena raised her eyebrow at the bumbling blond and bit her lower lip as Alex and Sam just shook their heads.

“Kara! Me,” Kara pointed to herself, “I’m Kara.” She stuttered out and then realized she was still holding Lena’s hand and dropped it quickly with a blush.

Lena smirked at the enigma of a woman in front of her as Kara stared right back. Kara was sure she had died and gone to heaven because she knew when the moment, she laid eyes on this gorgeous woman, that they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: *Solas means light in Irish.  
> Let me know in the comments below if you want to see more. For now, this will remain a one-shot but if I get enough ideas/inspiration I may continue if you guys want me to. Also, lemme tell you how much of a bitch it was to get those pics in there rip. Those took me like 2 hours because I know jack shit about code (I took AP Computer Science in high school, but it was Java not HTML and I don't remember much of it). Anyway, thank you all for again for spending the time to read, comment, and kudo my stories!


End file.
